


surf into my heart

by behkhoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Cameos, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, bad puns if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behkhoon/pseuds/behkhoon
Summary: Kyungsoo is dropped at his mother's place as his father and step-mother go off on their honeymoon. He just wants to stay inside and be a couch gremlin, but a certain pink-haired surfer won't let that happen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	surf into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written EXO Seasonal Fest Round 4.  
> Prompt Blossom #0 (self-prompt)
> 
>   
> I've had this prompt stewing in my brain since 2018 and I'm so glad to finally share it!!  
> All of the places mentioned are beaches/places that can be found in Oregon and maybe a lil bit Coney Island...  
> There's also time skips and not all of them are marked with the proper words so just assume a week has passed or something...WHOOPS haha
> 
> Thank you to the mods for this wonderful fest, my friends R, P, and M for being absolute angels during this process and helping out w ideas, etc. and to you the reader!!!
> 
> Here's a cute [_playlist_](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF5CfYVGmDF2aFgPgBsZhPmx_rJIn-F_T) I made while writing this cute thang!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Kyungsoo scrolls through his phone in search of a good playlist before watching the green scenery blur. He hums along to the tune and feels dread pool in his stomach watching his father hold his stepmother’s hand comfortingly. Her ring glimmers in the light and he looks out the window again. He curses under his breath.

“Soo?” his eyes open as he removes one bud out of his ear. “We’re here! Isn’t it wonderful?”

Kyungsoo blinks a couple times before looking out the window to see lots of people his age walking around in groups laughing. He spots gulls flying through the air and a distinct sandiness to the roads and sidewalks. “Uh...yeah.”

“Now I know this isn’t quite your _scene_ , but your mother and I sincerely believe summer at the beach will do you some good compared to being stuck at home with no one to keep you company,” he looks at his son with hopeful eyes in the rear view mirror. “Come on, Soo! It’s your final summer before your senior year starts! Make the most of it before you’re stuck in your dorm eating ramen and wondering where your free time went.”

“It’ll be fun, I know I always have a blast hanging out at the beach,” his stepmother comments with a smile.

“Thanks, guys,” he mumbles, sinking into his seat and putting his earbud back in. He glares at the bright blue sky and the tanned hotties walking around half-naked. Sighing, he attempts to make the most of his last few moments being a lonely kid with parents that let him be. _Someone save me from this mess_. 

“Kyungsoo-yah!” his mother waves obnoxiously from her doorstep, as he grabs his backpack out of the car and walks up the stone pathway. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”

“Funny joke, ma...” he mumbles while walking into her embrace. She smells like freshly baked cookies. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” she smiles. “You can go drop stuff off in your room, I’ll just go speak with your father for a moment. You know where it is, right?”

“I think so,” she squeezes his hand comfortingly.

Walking into the house, he breathes in the comforting smell of buttered popcorn and cookies. Further into the house, Kyungsoo hears a laugh track come from the large TV. As he heads up the small set of stairs, the smell of vanilla assaults his nose in poignant strikes. He laughs to himself, as he approaches a familiar looking door decorated in penguin stickers and drawings of marine life swimming in scribbles of blue.

Opening the door, Kyungsoo unconsciously grins at the sight of his beach-themed bedroom with copious amounts of stuffed animals decorating every space. Setting his bag down, he picks up a tattered penguin and runs his hand over the matted fabric. He brings the animal up to his face and inhales the familiar scent of lavender from the plush. “It’s been awhile Mr. Waddles...hasn’t it? Well, I’ll be home for the summer, so you won't be as lonely.”

“Kyungsoo! Say goodbye to your father before he leaves!” his mother calls.

“Coming!”

Kyungsoo sits across from his mother mindlessly picking off the excessive amount of pepperoni on his pizza. “Well, I have work soon. You’ll be alright if I leave you alone for today?”

“Yeah, definitely. Is it okay if I walk around?” he asks, taking a bite of the cardboard with cheese on it.

“Of course! You’re a grown man. This town’ll grow on you,” she smiles. “I’m so glad you’re back, Kyungsoo.”

“I’m glad to be back.”

“Ah, you’re so handsome now! I bet you go on a lot of dates, yeah?” she pinches his cheek, as he turns a shade of pink. He swats her hand away.

“No! Not at all!”

“What?! You’re so handsome and funny! What's not to like?”

“I...I’m just not interested?” he huffs, putting his pizza down on the plate and pushing it toward the center of the table.

“You’re young! Go and have an adventure, you’ll have plenty of time to not be interested when you get to be my age,” she laughs, grabbing his glass and refilling it with more lemon water. “You won’t regret it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind this summer,” Kyungsoo gives her a pained smile before taking another bite of his pizza.

Splashing some water onto his face, Kyungsoo stares at his reflection in the mirror. Plush lips attempt an inviting grin and he curls the ends of his eyes into half moons. Honestly, he looks like a serious creeper if he kept that up. Dropping the facade, he frowns. “Ugh,” he breathes before fluffing his hair and heading downstairs to meet his mother. 

“Oh, you look adorable!” she coos pinching his cheek again. Frowning, he swats her hand away. He looks down to his loose fitting shorts and light long sleeve. “Well, I gotta go. I’ll see you later!”

“Bye mom,” he smiles. Fixing his bucket hat, Kyungsoo makes his way toward the beach.

Making it to the water’s edge, Kyungsoo takes off his sandals and holds them by the strap as he enters the cool water. His toes curl as they try to adjust to temperature. He grins and buries his feet into the wet sand. The tide washes up to his shins and he feels the tickle of small critters hurrying past to find refuge in the sand. He runs back to the drier sand to place his sandals and hat down before jogging back to the waves. Making a huge splash, he enters the water. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo ducks his head into the water, relishing the cool feeling. Blindly swimming, he enjoys his time in the ocean until something grabs his ankle. 

Kyungsoo thrashes trying to remove the thing holding onto him. He yelps as salt water gets into his eyes. His heart races a mile a minute. 

“H-help!” he garbles out as a wave crashes over him. “Please!”

“I’m trying to-” a voice calls from above the sandy, white water. “Ack! Stop kick-”

 _This is it. Thanks mom and dad for doing your best. Goodbye Summer_.

Kyungsoo sputters to life before squinting his eyes up at the shadowy figure above him. “Jongin, he’s awake!”

“Where am I...?” Kyungsoo mumbles while he sits himself up. “What happened?”

“My friend, Jongin, saw you struggling out in the waves, so he went and saved you from drowning. Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“A sip of water and some space would be nice. Thank you,” Kyungsoo weakly smiles at the black-haired mass of pale skin before they head over to a cooler nearby. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here...Are you new to the area?” another boy asks as the one from before returns with a cold bottle of water.

“Yeah...I’m staying with my mom for the summer while my dad goes on a honeymoon with his new wife.”

“Well, shit, I didn’t ask for your whole backstory, dude. But, hey, this place is pretty neat, so I think you’ll have some fun for sure,” the latter laughs, he reties his brown hair before extending a hand to Kyungsoo. “I’m Chanyeol by the way and that’s Sehun. You are?”

“Kyungsoo...”

“Jesus, are you alright?! God, you were struggling big time out there!” 

Kyungsoo huffs and looks toward the new shadowy figure that blocks the sun. “I wasn't _struggling_ , I was just _swimming_. I didn't need you to _save_ me.”

“Woah, simmer down, shortie! I tried to do you a favor. I _at least_ deserve a thank you. And while you're at it, I’d like an apology too since you're being so rude.”

“Jongin, shut your trap and leave him alone, you’re being an ass. Go take a walk,” Sehun lightly pushes Jongin toward another boy who steals curious looks at Kyungsoo. With a huff, he jogs over to the other.

Chanyeol kneels down to apologize while Sehun picks up Kyungsoo’s hat and dusts the sand off. “Sorry ‘bout him. He isn't always like that...I think while you were struggling you kicked him in the groin or something so...more power to you! Anyways, we should probably get you home and into some dry clothes. Where do you live?”

“Just down the street from here…” Kyungsoo’s eyes finally process the blob of tan and pale skin in front of him and he blushes. He’s never been in the company of such handsome men before. “Woah…”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow but helps him up. “I'll walk you home to make sure you don't die or anything. You seem like the type to trip over thin air.” 

“Chanyeol, you can’t say shit like that,” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

Kyungsoo makes an unidentifiable noise and pulls away from the Chanyeol. “I can walk _myself_ home thank you very much,” he huffs while patting the sand off of his clothes. “Thanks for the water and sending Jongin away, but I'm perfectly capable of walking to my own house.”

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol holds his hands up in defense while Sehun laughs. “Get home safely and I'll see you around?”

Kyungsoo nods quickly before turning his heel and walking away. “Wait! You forgot your sandals and your hat!” Blushing—he wanted to maintain his tough facade—he walks back and retrieves his stuff from Sehun. 

“Bye, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol coos, and Kyungsoo _refuses_ to look back at the gangly male. 

“Well, how was your day?” his mom asks as she helps herself to another serving of salad. She seems tired and ready for bed. The sun set an hour ago. 

“It was fine, I guess,” he mumbles pushing the cherry tomatoes around with his fork. 

“Ooh, sounds like something interesting happened! Was it a girl? A boy?” 

“...” 

His mom squeals. “Oh, how exciting! A summer romance is always fun,” she claps her hands contentedly. “Tell me, everythingggg!!”

Kyungsoo groans. “No ma, I met a group of guys who were surfing. They thought I was drowning and took me to shore and gave me some water. I'm okay now, don't worry, but, ugh, it was so mortifying and I want to curl up in a ball and stay inside. Please let me stay inside, mom!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!”

“Nope! Your father and I agreed to making you connect with people your age!” his mom smiles. “I promise, you'll have so much fun just try hanging out with those boys a couple more times. If you really hate it after...a week then, fine. You can stay inside and do whatever gremlin thing you do,” she laughs.

“A week? Deal,” his lips curl into a large grin, content with the outcome. _A week is no problem!_

The next day, Kyungsoo visits a popular restaurant per his mom’s suggestion. He sits as far away from the door as he can. Browsing through the large menu, he orders a plain vanilla milkshake and a basket of fries before taking in the atmosphere of the small diner. A wide variety of tourists and regulars flood the doors ordering the classic fare of a burger and fries along with a “world-famous” milkshake. The cute, retro decor reminds him of a restaurant that sells a similar, but more limited menu.

“I can totally make it through a week without having any kind of fun with people my age,” he grumbles to himself.

He hears the doorbells jingle and his eyes dart up to see Jongin. He makes all attempts to make himself unrecognizable by leafing through a container with different types of sweetener, hiding his face in his hands, and pulling his bucket hat further down to cover his whole face. To no avail, Jongin spots him and heads over. He sighs in defeat as Jongin slides into the seat right next to him. “How ya feelin’, shortie?”

“My name is Kyungsoo. Not shortie. I'm fine, I guess.”

“I haven't seen you at the beach since that day...you embarrassed or something?” Jongin teases by poking Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The latter glares and scooches over away from the pink-haired male. “I was just trying to help, okay? I'm really sorry about what happened. How can I make it up to you?”

Kyungsoo refuses to look up even as the waitress sets his milkshake in front of him. “Did Chanyeol put you up to this? Sounds rehearsed.” 

“Maybe he did? Maybe it was...?” Jongin grins sheepishly while eyeing sweet treat. “Okay, fine. Yes. My consciousness also said to apologize!! But Chanyeol also said to make it up to you...”

“How _kind_ of you,” Kyungsoo seethes. 

He thinks for a moment. If he could somehow use Jongin to get out of making new friends this summer, that would be ideal, but that would also mean hanging around a dumbass and his friends for a week. _BUT_ , that would also mean the rest of his vacation in pure bliss: indoors with the TV on and a big ol’ bowl of zebra popcorn. _Do it for the popcorn!_ “I may have a favor, I guess.”

Jongin’s face blooms into a shit eating grin. “Nice. What is it?”

“So, like, basically...my mom wants me to make new friends this summer. She and my father believe I'm turning into some kind of bridge troll, so they're forcing me to interact. I obviously hate people and I also _hate_ being outside when it's super hot, so I'm trying to get out of it. I made a deal with my mom that if I hate hanging out with you and your friends then I can stay inside.”

“That made no sense.”

“UGH, I'm just asking you to be really mean, so I can get out of this mess!” Jongin furrows his brows. “What, you can’t get it through your pretty skull?”

“Oh, you think I'm pretty?” Jongin winks back and Kyungsoo wants to die. The waitress stops by to hand Kyungsoo his order of fries and asks Jongin if he wants anything. “I’d like another straw, so I can share with my _best_ friend! Thanks!”

Kyungsoo glares. “You’re the worst.”

“Tell me where you live, so I'll be sure my friends and I are in the area and making fun of your _pretty_ face. I’ll also need your phone number for ease of communication,” he shoves his straw into the shake and takes a fat sip.

Kyungsoo sighs as he hands his smart phone over. _I hope this works_. 

“WHAT?!”

Jongin grins evilly through the doorway, as Kyungsoo’s mother has a gigantic smile on her face. “Jongin here wanted to take you to the aquarium. Isn't that sweet of him? What a handsome boy! He wanted to say he was sorry for how he acted yesterday.”

“Ms. Do you're making me blush,” he chuckles. “Also, my buddy Chanyeol will be here soon with his truck, so we can all go together!”

“Aww,” Kyungsoo’s mother coos and gently grabs Jongin’s hand. “Thank you so much for being kind to my son. He has a hard time making friends and this is just the sweetest thing ever.”

“No problem! It's my pleasure,” he smiles with so much charm it makes Kyungsoo want to throw up. “So, you ready to go, Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s mom gives her son the famous “go-change-you-look-like-a-slob” look and he groans. “I'll be back in ten minutes.”

“I hate you. She's gonna think we're friends or something!” Kyungsoo huffs, folding his arms across his chest. Chanyeol glances at him with sympathy written all-over his face. “I thought we agreed you'd be mean, so I can be left alone this summer…”

Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo who sits in the middle. “You should at least get to know the place you’re ignoring. This area has so much to do and so many cool things to see! And the best part, is it's all real and in front of you! I promise you'll love it,” he turns his attention to his friend driving. “You agree right, Yeol?”

He winks at Kyungsoo. “It’s really awesome here.”

Kyungsoo pulls his bucket hat down embarrassed. 

“Fine,” Chanyeol chuckles softly while rolling the windows down, as they fly down the mostly empty streets.

Kyungsoo presses his hand against the glass as the fish swim around the spacious tank. His eyes wide with amazement as colors zoom overhead and beneath his feet. Rock formations with various types of sea life sit still, as the rest of the watery world runs past underneath the light. Kyungsoo finds himself giggling at the crabs that hide by the rocks. Relieving his eyes of the plethora of creatures, he looks behind him to see Jongin staring at him with unreadable eyes as he talks with Chanyeol. Quickly, he returns his attention to the exhibit with his cheeks warming. “You ready to move on?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” he mumbles in reply. His response is swallowed by children laughing while parents corral them into their respective groups. Jongin nods and calls Chanyeol over as they move on to the _Deep Water_ exhibit. 

“I think this is a new one, right?” Chanyeol questions while looking at the map. “They got all the sharks on display and what not…”

“Yeah, my sister told me it was really cool. Especially when they get up close to the glass,” Jongin smacks the map and Chanyeol jumps.

“Asshat,” he seethes, folding the paper and shoving it into his back pocket. “You enjoying it so far, Soo? Can I call you that?”

“A-ah, yes it's fine! I don't mind,” he stumbles over his words thrown off by the nickname and his gorgeous looks. “But u-uhm yes. I'm enjoying myself!”

“What’s your favorite part so far?” 

“I really liked the octopus. You’d think they would be really reclusive, but that one was pretty photogenic don’t you think?”

“Oh, definitely. They were ready to pose for us by the time we got there!” Chanyeol laughs. “I really liked the jellyfish! I think it'd be cool to float around all-day and do nothing else plus the lights were pretty dope, too.”

“Ew, don't use ‘dope' Chanyeol. That’s so cringe-y,” Jongin pinches his friend’s side. “Even though you look nine years old it doesn't give you the right, you dumb thot.”

“Don't be an ass!”

Kyungsoo watches their exchange with a warm heart. He’s reminded of his brother and their shenanigans growing up. How they would chase each other by the ocean’s edge before having to move into a cramped apartment in the heart of the city. 

He snaps out of his reverie as the new exhibit comes into view.

“Wow,” Jongin breathes, staring into the dark glass overhead.

Dozens of sharks float above them while a few more lurk below their feet. The room is dark, but there’s enough light to see the predators swim up to the glass and disappear into the darkness. A few come up close showing their rows of teeth and Kyungsoo finds himself hiding behind Jongin. Rays cling to the glass showing their white underbelly; they swivel around as the sharks narrowly avoid running into one another. Kyungsoo grasps onto the fabric of Jongin’s shirt and closes his eyes tight. “I don't think I like this too much…”

Chanyeol throws an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and gently pulls him away from Jongin. “No worries, we’ll go then,” he continues to comfort the smaller as they exit the dark exhibit. “Not a fan of sharks?”

“It was just a little too intimidating for me...Sharks have always been a little scary to me, but that amplified it a bit too much I guess? I'm sorry for pulling the both of you out of there,” Chanyeol rubs circles into his back while Jongin stands across from them with concern scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Well, we all got something that spook us. For example, Jongin can’t sleep unless his nightlight is on,” Chanyeol snickers.

“And Chanyeol always needs his army of Rilakkumas to keep him company,” Jongin retorts with a glare. “ _And_ it's not a nightlight! It's a machine that has calming light patterns, a diffuser, and it helps me sleep!”

“Whatever princess,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “No need to say you’re sorry, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Thanks.”

“Kyungsoo?! Hey!!” Kyungsoo watches the sunset from his sand couch, as Chanyeol jogs toward him wildly waving his arms with auburn hair flying freely.

“Oh, hey Chanyeol!” he beams. “What's up?”

“I was just going for my daily run,” he pants. “So, uh, the gang and I are heading to the “Start of Summer” festival tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come? It should be a lot of fun!” a giant grin blooms on his face, as he re-ties his hair and wipes off the sweat from his forehead.

“I dunno…” he mumbles, turning his attention to the horizon that burns in brilliant reds and oranges. He looks at the taller with a cheeky smile. “I’m kind of busy right now…”

Chanyeol laughs and pats Kyungsoo’s head. “I'll see you later tonight then!”

“Shortie!” Jongin grins while running up to him. “You excited?”

“Oh, you're here,” he grumbles. “Uh, yeah!”

Jongin pouts. “Soo, you hurt me. Apowogize! Don't be mean to your fwend!”

Kyungsoo smacks him. “Cut it out! You're so...ew.”

Jongin throws an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders with a smile. “You know you love me! You even think I’m pretty-”

“Shit! Were you guys waiting a while?” Chanyeol asks as he jogs up to them, his keys jingling while Sehun and another male tail behind, both out of breath. 

“Nah, we both just got here. Hey, Xing! Haven’t seen you for a while,” Jongin grins leaving Kyungsoo’s side to lightly smack the other’s back. “Where ya been?”

“China. Where else?” he laughs, still wheezing. Sehun threads their fingers together. 

“Shut up,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Chanyeol grins. “First things first. Kyungsoo, this is Sehun’s boyfriend, Yixing. Yixing this is Kyungsoo, our newest friend.”

“He’s the one with that Jongin drowned,” Sehun whispers loudly into Yixing’s ear.

“Fuck you, asswipe,” Jongin glares and hits him. “It was an honest mistake and I apologized!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “That apology sucked and I haven’t forgiven you for it.”

“I like him,” Yixing states.

Chanyeol and Sehun make noises of agreement before pushing the small group toward ticketing, as Jongin protests and complains.

While Sehun runs off to catch Jongin and Yixing as they make their way through the various games, Chanyeol hangs back with Kyungsoo who takes in the bright lights and the smells. “A lot different from where you live?”

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo blushes not realizing Chanyeol was watching him. “I’m used to loud sirens and screaming adults on the streets, not _this_. But, it is a nice change of scenery.”

Chanyeol laughs. “It’s a really nice, chill life out here on the beach. We are simultaneously the most laid back and the craziest people you’ll meet.”

Yixing heartily whacks Sehun thinking it was the other male. This causes Sehun to start fuming and yelling his boyfriend’s ear off. Jongin laughs from the sidelines as Yixing apologizes profusely. Chanyeol gestures to the trio as if he were a tour guide. “Exhibit A.”

Kyungsoo snorts before tripping over his own two feet.

“Woah!” Chanyeol hastily catches him by the waist. “Careful there! You really are clumsy, huh?”

Kyungsoo blushes furiously while flailing about to get Chanyeol to let go. “S-shut up!”

“Only teasing,” he releases his hold once he knows that Kyungsoo is standing safe and sound. “How’s life where you live?”

“I-it’s...” Kyungsoo fumbles with his words as he tries to make sense of what just happened. He wipes off the imaginary dust from his shoulders and runs a hand through his hair out of habit. 

“Y’all are slow! Come on,” Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and drags him to a booth with empty cups of water and a huge fish tank. Kyungsoo silently thanks Jongin, as Chanyeol smiles.

“-want that one,” Sehun pouts pointing at a mostly silver fish amongst the sea of orange and gold. Yixing dramatically sighs, but hands over a ticket to the clerk.

Kyungsoo watches the fish swim as they dart in every direction as if playing tag. He giggles softly, as they swim away from the glass as a few kids get a little too close to the tank. Eventually, his attention is broken, as a net comes in and swoops the small, silvery speck from the bunch and places it into a clear bag with some water. Sehun gushes and peppers Yixing’s face in kisses before taking the bag and gently poking the crinkly plastic. Kyungsoo laughs until a bag is nudged into his hands. 

“Wha?”

He turns his head to see Jongin holding the bagged goldfish. “You looked like you wanted one.”

“Oh-” he blushes again. Kyungsoo takes the bag with a faint smile, his eyes not leaving his new friend. “Th-thank you, you didn’t have to-”

“Think of it as an apology fish, or a welcome fish whichever floats your boat,” Jongin winks before challenging Yixing to a dance off once the radio nearby plays some Top 40 hit.

 _I will die this summer_.

Kyungsoo lounges on the couch with his phone in one hand and the other in a bag of chips. He lazily pulls a chip from the bag, as he scrolls down his feed while glancing at the TV occasionally. He snorts after reading a joke and continues to navigate the timeline. YouTube goes through a playlist of carefully selected songs that both bring up and lower Kyungsoo’s mood after every ad. 

As "[Hello Anxiety](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7ffmtnuSGM)" by Phum Viphurit plays, he hears a knock at the door. He pops another chip into his mouth before tossing his phone onto the couch. Heading toward the door, he drags his socks through the carpet; he loves the sound that it makes. Kyungsoo ruffles his hair before opening the door to see Jongin holding a few bags. “No. NO! It’s my day off from you, no!”

“YES!” Jongin grins setting the plastic bags down and pulling his phone from his pocket showing him his phone screen. Kyungsoo squints and reads:

**3:04PM** Hi Ms. Do, I was wondering if I could hang out with Kyungsoo today?

 **3:05PM** _Sure thing! He’s just home alone. I’ll be back around midnight with some leftovers from the restaurant, so don’t fill up on junk food! Is there anything you want me to get?_

“How the heck did you get my mother’s phone number?!” Kyungsoo makes a grab for the phone only for Jongin to stuff it back into his pocket.

“When I first came over to hang out that one day. Anyways, I got ice cream that’s melting!” Jongin exclaims, picking up the bags again. His soft pink hair flopping up and down in excitement. Kyungsoo sighs before stepping to the side, allowing him to enter. 

Jongin gingerly slips off his shoes and runs toward the sound of the TV like he owned the place. “Nice place! Where’s your freezer, gotta get this shit in there before everything gets sticky,” he winks suggestively before snorting.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, as he locks the front door and follows the latter. He points toward the kitchen just behind Jongin. He heads to the living room to plop onto the couch once again. He fluffs a pillow and lays down before swiping his phone open to continue surfing between apps. “Well, this is a cheerful song.”

Kyungsoo glares at his phone screen, but continues to scroll through his feed occasionally tapping the screen. The freezer door closes and he can hear the latter’s footfall and the rustle of the bags. Setting them down on the coffee table, “I personally think you’d like this better.” 

Jongin scrambles for the remote before Kyungsoo can even react. He wiggles the remote around teasingly before exiting out of the video and types in "[Okinawa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzHOPckFmwc)" by 92914. “It’s a little more chill than...whatever it was you’re playing, but a similar vibe and well...the beach,” he laughs at himself setting the remote down sitting on the loveseat to his left. Kyungsoo looks at the picture that floods the screen of two people heading toward the ocean’s edge.

“Hm,” he turns his phone off and closes his eyes imagining the crashing of the waves, the salty air, and the noisy squawks of the gulls overhead. The heat from the sun, as he stares at the horizon just watching the sky turn from muted blues into a blaze of fire across the whitecaps. The sand is warm and gentle against his skin. “Woah.”

Jongin chuckles softly before closing his own eyes relishing the mood of the song.

The song finishes a few minutes later and Kyungsoo opens his eyes super content and happy. He kind of wishes he was on the sand now. “Here, try this song on for size.” Jongin takes the remote again and types in "[My Jinji](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xwFCtDc0fI)" by Sunset Rollercoaster. Once the opening chord hits, he sighs contentedly. “The music video is a little strange, but the music is fantastic!”

“It reminds me of a sunset or golden hour, y’know?”

“I also get that sense as well! And in some areas, it kind of sounds like you’re taking a swim or diving. It’s a really nice song…” Jongin smiles, as he rustles through the plastic bags to pull out a packet of sour strips. 

Kyungsoo eyes the bag curiously, but also watches the screen slightly enrapt by the story of the lady and her wasp-like friend/soulmate/thing. “Uh...what’s in the bags…?”

“Well, I was planning on having a Netflix party with you, so I got a lot of good snacks and candy, but listening to music is also super chill.”

Kyungsoo’s face turns red, but he still huffs, annoyed. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“A party sized bag of barbeque chips- it's the superior flavor. Don’t. Fight. Me. On. This. Some sour candy, a couple sodas, and I wasn’t sure what chocolate you liked so I got you some dark. You seem like a dark chocolate kind of dude. And of course the ice cream I stuffed into your freezer!”

Kyungsoo watches the screen while contemplating the situation he’s currently in. He’s confused, why would someone go to such lengths to annoy the shit out of him? “Contrary to my appearance, I actually really like white chocolate. I’m not a fan of the taste of cocoa.”

Jongin’s mouth drops and a half chewed piece of a rainbow sour strip falls from his mouth onto the sand colored shag rug. “What the hell Jongin?!”

“Shit, sorry, but WHAT?! You don’t like _real_ chocolate? How is that even physically possible?”

Kyungsoo sits up and heads to the kitchen to grab a paper towel. “I just don’t, alright? Clean that up!! God, you’re so annoying...”

“I can’t believe this,” he mumbles, picking up his saliva coated candy and shoving it into his mouth. 

Kyungsoo stands flabbergasted. _What the fuck?_ He shakes his head and lays down on the couch after placing the napkin on the coffee table.

lays back down onto the couch only to frown slightly. “Why does this sound like never ending, elevator to hell music?”

Jongin laughs. “That’s why I’m changing it-”

“Nuh-uh. It’s my turn!” Kyungsoo yells before lunging at Jongin for the remote. He clamors over the latter’s body, but the remote out of his reach. 

“Shortie!” Jongin shakes it back and forth teasingly while laughing at Kyungsoo, who continues to stretch his arm out. He only grazes the rounded edge before falling on top of Jongin from exhaustion. “You fucker, and your long arms.”

Jongin winks at him, as Kyungsoo straddles him and grabs his arm as an attempt to bring it within arm’s reach. The latter brings the remote down in front of his face leading Kyungsoo to realise the compromising position they’re in. “ _Oh_.”

Kyungsoo hastily gets up with a face like a ripe tomato. “ _Don’t_.”

Jongin cackles.

After a few episodes of some anime about tennis, Jongin tosses an empty bag of chips at Kyungsoo. “I’m bored. Let’s do something different.”

Kyungsoo frowns at him before tossing the rumply ball of plastic back. He clicks on the next episode and the recap begins. “Soo, let’s go to the beach!”

Jongin whines while flopping onto Kyungsoo’s side of the couch dramatically. “Are you really going to watch this??”

“Of course, it’s interesting,” he answers as he shoves Jongin off of his lap to stretch his legs. “You can go to the beach on your own.”

“But I’m hanging out with you!” Jongin pouts. “Let’s go have a romp in the sand!!”

“That sounds wrong.”

“Well, we could do that too if you really wanted,” he winks causing Kyungsoo to squawk. “Whaddya say? Beach adventure? We’ve spent almost the entire day inside, I need some sunlight that isn’t your wonderful smile.”

Kyungsoo turns around so Jongin can’t see his face. He can hear the other laugh, as he wishes for death. “I quite like the air conditioning inside, so I think I’ll watch my anime.”

“The ocean breeze is way better. It’s not recycled, it's fresh, and it doesn’t smell like an old lady.”

Kyungsoo glares at Jongin. _He does make a few sound arguments_. “No. It’s more comfortable indoors.”

“We can bring some of the snacks,” Jongin checks his phone. “OH! I can take you to the tide pools!”

He perks up. “Hmm?”

Noticing the other beginning to sway, he seals the deal. “I’ll get you anything you want from the stores on main street.”

“ _Anything?_ ”

“Within reason. I’m a high school student on summer break don’t expect fucking caviar or whatever,” Jongin huffs. “So, you in?”

“...Fine.”

Kyungsoo pulls his new bucket hat down, as the wind threatens to sweep it off of his head. He glares at the sky for a moment before staring in awe at the beauty of the cinnamon, blue, and raspberry sky with splashes of cotton candy and cherry. Following the clouds toward the horizon, he sees the sun a few inches away from being swallowed into the dark waves. Jongin calls him over to the gentle laps of the water by the barnacle crusted rocks. 

“Make sure you step on the areas devoid of any type of formation, there might be a creature living there or something,” Kyungsoo carefully makes his way over to the latter who is bent over a small, rippling mirror. As he approaches, he sees the vast palette of color that lives beneath the clear water.

Jongin points out the little fish as they dart around. The starfish are lazily crawling into the crevices of the rocks. A few crabs scuttle about as a wave comes in to send the small ecosystem into a dainty whirlpool. Once it settles, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and gently places it in the water. “Hey-”

“Just relax, okay? See this?” he points out a mint colored tentacle thing with his other hand. “This is a sea anemone like the one we saw at the aquarium.”

“Like in the touch pool from _Finding Dory_?” 

Jongin grins. “Exactly. Except, these guys aren’t as harmful...I think.”

“You think?” Kyungsoo jerks his hand out from his grasp. 

“I think their color tells if they're poisonous or something? Anyways, watch this,” Jongin gently drags his fingers across the tentacles which retract immediately. “They do this to protect their innards, or something, but they feel super cool. Try it.”

“Eh,” Kyungsoo eyes the alien looking creature warily. “I’m not sure...your facts don’t seem trustworthy.”

“Oh, come on. I just did it! Here,” he glides his fingers over another anemone with a smile. “It’s really nothing.”

His heart pounds at the thought of feeling the soft and potentially slimy creature. “I…”

“Here, I’ll help you out,” Jongin mumbles lightly grasping his wrist and gliding his fingers over the sticky tendrils. “Cool, huh?”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks redden. “Y-yeah.”

Kyungsoo munches on the last of the goodies Jongin brought to his house while sitting on the balcony. The morning is nice and crisp as people begin to flock the beach. His phone rings and he groans imagining Jongin’s grating, honey voice asking if he wants to hang out today. 

“Hello?” he answers unceremoniously with a mouth full of crunching chips.

“ _Is this Kyungsoo? It’s Chanyeol!_ ”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Just a sec, I’m eating breakfast,” he holds the phone a little farther away, as he finishes chewing. Chanyeol laughs loudly. “Okay, I’m back. What’s up?”

“ _I was wondering if you wanted to help me out at my workplace today? Wednesdays are pretty slow._ ”

“Uh, sure?”

“ _Sweet! I work at Cake and Bake! Just walk in and I’ll whisk you to the back! Thanks-_ ” The audio cuts off and Kyungsoo stares at his phone screen for a moment a little bewildered. 

“Hey ma?” he yells from his sitting position.

“What’s up, sweetie?” she asks, popping onto the balcony while drying her hair with a towel.

“I’m gonna head to that bakery Cake and Bake today to help Chanyeol out, you want anything?”

Her eyes light up. “Oh, I’d love some macarons if they have any. And if Channie is baking...I’ll also take a few of his extras.”

“ _Channie?_ ” he questions, his eyes narrowed into slits while his eyebrows are scrunched.

“I love going to that bakery, so I see him whenever he’s working,” she laughs. “What am I not allowed to be friends with your friends?”

“No? But, I got it. I’ll text you!”

“Have fun!” she smiles as Kyungsoo gets out of his chair and heads to his room.

Kyungsoo fumbles with the apron that was thrown at his face, as Chanyeol walks around the messy station describing what they will be baking today. “-pretty simple and I know the customer, so if we screw up they won’t care.” 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo fidgets in his apron. “I have no experience whatsoever soooo you’re gonna have to teach me some stuff.”

“No worries! We’re gonna start with the meringue cookies. Just separate those egg whites for me and we’ll be good to go,” Chanyeol grins before he busies himself with the oven and checks on whatever is producing that heavenly smell.

An hour passes and Kyungsoo has yet to separate the egg whites properly. He’s probably gone through two cartons so far due to his fixation on getting the task done carefully and correctly.

“Damn, I didn’t think you’d be this bad.” Chanyeol chuckles as he turns on the mixer after adding some sugar to the slightly whitish-yellow fluff. “We can just make some lunch with the really bad ones...No harm done!”

Kyungsoo blushes as he cracks another egg open. “You almost done with frosting the cake?”

“Yup! Just a few touches here and there…” he drifts off and Kyungsoo looks up to see him bite his lip in concentration while dotting some baby blue frosting around the edges. “Aaaaaaand there we go!”

“Cute,” Kyungsoo comments before focusing on his task once more. He slides the yolk between the two egg shells carefully.

“Once you get the separation right, you’ll graduate onto piping your cookies! I think we’ll have enough meringue to last a lifetime,” Chanyeol jokes as he boxes the cake and places it in the industrial sized fridge. He goes to the oven to poke his chocolate chip cookies.

“Shut up.”

A bell chimes outside and Chanyeol dusts his hands off on his apron. “Hello! Welcome to…” Kyungsoo smiles at the little egg yolk that sits daintily in the egg shell. Placing it in the puddle of broken ones, he heads over to the stand mixer and watches the meringue slowly double in size. 

The timer rings and he looks back to the slightly ajar door hearing Chanyeol converse with a customer. Kyungsoo walks to the oven and grabs a mitt and opens the door. A wave of heat and sweet smells hit him like a brick wall; he feels like he’s melting although it's been open for less than a minute. He hastily grabs the tray and sets it on a wired rack and closes the oven door. Chanyeol returns with a smile on his face.

“We got an order for a lemon meringue pie, which I think is pretty lucky considering- you took out the cookies? Thanks!”

“Yeah,” he grins. “I guess I’m a master baker or something.”

Chanyeol cackles as he heads to the cooling tray of cookies. He takes a very flat spatula and gently coaxes them off. “Guess so! Well, you’ve graduated to transferring the finished meringue into the piping bag. I’ll get these suckers off and coach you on piping the perfect amount.”

Kyungsoo salutes him jokingly. “Yes, sir!”

“So, how’s the beach life treating you?” Chanyeol asks as he takes a bite of the egg yolk sandwich they prepared. 

“I like it. The fresh air is really nice compared to the smog of the city. Also, there’s so much to see and do around here. I haven’t really had a “boring” day,” Kyungsoo replies after taking a sip of the fresh watermelon juice. “Thanks for inviting me by the way.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. As I said earlier, Wednesdays are pretty ‘lax and the owners don’t really care if I bring a friend in to help out as long as I feed them and we clean up any messes.” 

“This community is really like a family, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Chanyeol grins. “It’s really nice to have a whole town have your back. The only downside is that you don’t really have any privacy. For example, so-and-so’s mom saw you with X-Y-Z doing wild shit, so you get in trouble. That’s about the only bad part though.”

Kyungsoo holds back a laugh. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I mean. Yeah,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Ask anyone in the group, we’ve all gone through that kind of mess at some point in our life here.” 

Kyungsoo hums in response while taking a bite of his semi-burnt toast. Chanyeol checks his phone after a loud _PING_ bounces off the walls of the empty store. He mumbles to himself while Kyungsoo takes another bite looking at him questioningly. “You got plans for later tonight?”

“I should be free, why?”

“Usual suspects are planning a little bonfire at my house, if you want to come. S'mores, maybe some drinks, it’ll be really fun!”

“Sure, I’ll text my mom. Is it alright if we drop some stuff off at my place? Ma’s got an order.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he shoots a thumbs up in Kyungsoo’s direction. “I have a few more hours left of my shift and then we can head out!”

The large container of meringue and chocolate chip cookies rattle around in Kyungsoo’s lap as Chanyeol navigates the twisting and turning roads. “You’re not gonna kill me are you?” he jokes.

“Not yet. I gotta scare you a little more to get the blood really flowing,” Chanyeol smirks as Kyungsoo smacks him. “We’re almost there. My mom got really obsessed with that one vampire movie, so she convinced my dad to get this house in the middle of nowhere near the beach like those wolves or something.” 

“That’s fantastic,” Kyungsoo snickers. 

There’s a break in the trees and a house comes into view while a parked car is closer to a fire that blazes with intensity. “Woah, what a beautiful house...”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol grins as he sets the parking break and takes his keys out. “Let’s get those gremlins their goodies,” he laughs as the others turn and wave to them. 

As Kyungsoo sits down on a log, Sehun hands him a stick with an oversized marshmallow on it. Yixing hands him a paper plate with some graham crackers and a chocolate bar. “You only need one marshmallow for all of that,” he explains while Chanyeol and Jongin haphazardly stick their desserts into the heart of the flames. 

“They’re gonna burn like hell if you do that,” Sehun tuts while breaking off a piece of chocolate. 

“Shut up! What if I like it that way?” Chanyeol retorts, blowing out the flames that consumed the charring, sugary fluff.

“ _Obviously_ you take off the weird skin-outer layer-thing-part and eat the melted marshmallow,” Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“Weirdos,” Sehun mumbles while leaning on Yixing’s shoulder. Kyungsoo chuckles while he carefully roasts his over the top of the roaring fire.

The smoky air clings to their skin, as the sky darkens and chills. Kyungsoo rubs his hand over his exposed arms and scoots a little closer to the warm fire. He nibbles on his graham cracker as Yixing whistles for Chanyeol to get up. Kyungsoo looks around curiously and Jongin’s face breaks into a grin. 

“To spice up the party a little bit,” Yixing calls as he and Chanyeol bring over a cooler from the other car. Opening the top, he tosses Sehun and Jongin a can each. “You want anything, Soo?”

“Uh, what?”

“Alcohol,” Chanyeol responds holding up two different cans. “We got some beer, hard lemonade and tea, and of course flavored vodka and some mixers. I can sneak you some wine from my house if you want some of that as well.”

“I’ve never-”

“Start him off with some lemonade and see if he likes that,” Sehun says while opening his can with a label that reads Twisted Tea. “Is there a flavor you like?”

“Uh, I’m fine with whatever?” Kyungsoo takes his marshmallow from the heat and places it on top of the chocolate which warms the graham cracker. 

“I really liked the black cherry one, so give him that,” Jongin mumbles after taking a sip from his can. 

“Heads up, Soo,” Yixing tosses a can toward Kyungsoo. Catching it with a little trouble, he examines the chilled can. 

Chanyeol traipses over to him and sits. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. As mentioned earlier, we have mixers so you can just drink those and I got water in the house.”

Kyungsoo looks across the fire to Jongin who raises his can with a small smile on his face. “Does it taste bad? Also, do your parents care?”

“Well...you’ll see and what they don’t know doesn’t hurt them,” Chanyeol says, taking a swig of his drink.

Kyungsoo eyes the can once again and opens it with ease. He sniffs it cautiously and is surprised to have the sweet smell of cherry waft into his nose. He puts the can to his mouth and takes a cautious sip of it. The sweet flavor envelops his mouth and as he swallows, it burns his throat slightly. “Huh that wasn’t- oh. Uh yikes. That aftertaste isn’t- oof.”

They laugh. “It gets better the more you drink, buuuut I guess you could infer that,” Chanyeol grins taking a sip from his drink.

“Want something a little different than that? Try this,” Jongin walks over and hands him his can. Sehun rolls his eyes and Yixing coughs to the side seemingly masking a laugh. “It’s my favorite ‘cause it keeps me up and gets me drunk quickly.”

Kyungsoo is about to sniff the can, but is stopped by Chanyeol. “I wouldn’t recommend that. Just take a sip.”

His heart races a little and his mind runs into overdrive thinking about the possibilities of the taste. Kyungsoo takes a quick swig and regrets it immediately. “What the fuck was that?! Oh my god that was like drinking fucking paint thinner!!”

Jongin laughs boisterously while taking his can back and taking a hefty gulp. “Yeah, this shit is pretty fucking awful, but it gets the job done quick.”

Kyungsoo takes a few more sips of his drink and nibbles on his graham cracker again. He watches the flames once again, as the others mumble amongst themselves about summer and plans of another outing and maybe camping. 

What seems like minutes later, Kyungsoo feels a little warm and unfocused. He feels an arm sling around his neck and he turns to see Jongin a little red faced. “Watch out, he gets more mischievous when he’s drunk,” Yixing warns before going back to his conversation with Chanyeol.

“Hey, you okay?” Kyungsoo mumbles before finishing the rest of his drink. “Chanyeol, can I get one more?”

“Sure thing. I’ll get you some water as well.”

“Thanks,” he grins before turning his attention back to Jongin. “Well?”

“I’m alright, but definitely… _there_ , y’know?” his words slur together and he giggles. 

“I think I understand,” he pats the top of Jongin’s head. 

Chanyeol hands him a new can and a water bottle. “Just holler if you need anything else.”

Kyungsoo smiles in return and opens the new can with ease and takes a sip. He scootches closer to Jongin and leans into the warmth. “You’re so warm.”

“It’s cold, huh?” Jongin mumbles. “Let’s go for a walk or something.”

“It’s too dark for that.”

“Come on!” he gets up suddenly, almost causing Kyungsoo to spill his drink. He runs toward the edge of the clearing. “Let’s go on an adventure!!”

“Jongin, get back here,” Sehun calls as Jongin waves them all over. 

Kyungsoo takes a few more gulps from his can before getting up and following Jongin with his drink in hand. “Fuck it, let’s go!”

“Turn your phone’s flashlight on so you don’t trip or anything,” Chanyeol barks out as the two of them disappear into the woods.

“You doin’ alright?” Kyungsoo asks, taking a few more sips of his near empty can. 

“Yeah, I just need to move, y’know?” Jongin responds as he stumbles over a few plants. “Whew, the air is sure nice and refreshing.”

Kyungsoo hums in response watching and making sure Jongin doesn’t fall flat on his face. There’s a slight breeze that rustles the trees and in the distance he can hear the faint crashing of waves and Chanyeol’s boisterous laughter. He brings the can up to his mouth for another sip only for nothing to come out. Sighing, he drops his arm and continues to hold onto the empty can as Jongin leads him to a marsh. 

The smell of water infiltrates his nostrils. “It smells like nature…”

Jongin laughs as he makes his way down to the edge of the bog and sits down on a mossy log. He pats the spot next to him before sighing contentedly. “Ah man, this is good.”

“I agree,” Kyungsoo replies, sitting down and setting the empty can in the cool mud. He turns his flashlight off to enjoy the various sparkles that mar the deep purple, black; they flicker around. “Y’know it’s colder here than it was by the fire, right?”

“Yeah, but you got me to keep you _extra_ warm,” Kyungsoo can hear the grease in his voice and he cringes. Instinctively, he punches Jongin.

“You’re gross,” he murmurs, his face warming up. He feels a weight on his shoulder. “I’m gonna turn on a little music. Is that alright?”

Jongin hums. Kyungsoo picks out “[While You Are Sleeping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ElI2rAGeSM)” by Darin. The soft strums of the guitar and the sweet voice lull them into a comfortable silence.

They watch the stars blink back at them for a while. Kyungsoo smiles. Taking in the vast sky and its dark palette, he inhales deeply feeling light and warm inside. “Soo, how ya feelin’?”

“I feel great,” mumbling, he raises his hand to the sky as if holding the lights in his palm. “It’s so beautiful tonight.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Jongin whispers, the weight is gone from his shoulder and Kyungsoo turns to reprimand him only for a pair of plush lips to crash into his own. 

They stay like that for a moment, as Kyungsoo tries to process what is happening. Eventually, he leans in and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck holding him close. Jongin smiles into their kiss and pecks his lips before moving a way for a quick breath. Their lips mold together and Kyungsoo hesitantly takes the lead and sucks on Jongin’s lower lip before gently pulling it back with his teeth. He traps Jongin in his embrace and his fingers trail down his chest, as their kiss continues to deepen. 

**_BRRRRING! BRRRRING!_ **

“Shit!” Jongin jumps and hastily pulls his phone from his pocket. “Hello?!”

“ _Hey, just wanted to make sure you both are still alive,_ ” Sehun coughs through the speaker; he can hear the teasing laughter of Chanyeol in the background.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Kyungsoo is in a daze. His cheeks are warm and he giggles softly to himself touching his reddened lips. “What? Really without me?! Ugh, okay we’ll be back in a few minutes…” he ends the call after a curt ‘goodbye.’

“Jongin?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Kyungsoo sits in between Chanyeol and Jongin as they head to the beach in Chanyeol’s rusty, red truck. The surfboards clatter along with the twists of the road. Sehun and Yixing follow behind them in a separate car. “Where are we going?”

“We’re heading to this lookout-hike thing I found one summer with my family. It’s about a seven mile hike, but don’t worry Sehun and Yixing brought lots of snacks and water,” Chanyeol informs as he continues to watch the road.

Kyungsoo nods as he types a quick message to his mom. “What are the boards for?”

“Obviously to surf,” Chanyeol laughs. “If we take roughly three hours to get to the top we’ll spend maybe an hour or two up there at the lookout and then it's noon. So, when we come back down we’ll go surf. It’ll be fun!”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin to ask if he’s gone on this trek, but he seems to be sleeping against the window. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Several hours later, they reach the summit that overlooks the side of a beach. The water is a vibrant blue before it crashes white onto the sand. Some fog hangs over the scene, as the sun shines effectively toasting their skin. “Wow.”

Chanyeol grins. “I know right?” he wipes the sweat off of his forehead. “Totally worth the moderate difficulty.”

“I dunno ‘bout that,” Sehun squawks from behind before guzzling water out of his water bottle. “It’s hot and I’m mad at you for not explaining this hike better.”

“Oh, come on Hun,” Yixing slings an arm around Sehun’s waist pulling him close and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Get away from me, you’re hot and sweaty!” Sehun barks, flinging some water onto the latter. He plops down onto the grass and inhales deeply. “It is beautiful though.”

“Awesome, let’s settle in and eat some snacks,” Chanyeol cheers, hooking elbows with Kyungsoo and leading him away from the edge. “Jongin get over here!”

Kyungsoo sits next to Yixing and gratefully accepts the water bottle. “What did you pack for today, Sehun?”

“I brought some sandwiches, but since I hate you, I’m giving you the trail mix,” he sneers, hurling a ziplock bag towards Chanyeol; he tosses neatly packaged sandwiches to everyone else.

“I’ll just mooch off of Kyungsoo ‘cause he at least loves me, right Soo?”

“Sure,” he winks jokingly before taking a huge bite. Chanyeol watches in horror.

Jongin huffs while opening his water bottle. “Eat your trail mix, loser.”

As Sehun lays down to soak in the sun’s rays, Yixing and Kyungsoo sit underneath the large umbrella he brought. The wind has picked up a bit while the sun continues to warm their surroundings. “How’s summer been so far?”

“Is this the only question you beach folk have to ask?” Kyungsoo jokes and Yixing chortles. “It’s been a nice break from the city, but I definitely miss my friends. Not that you guys aren’t cool, it’s just-”

“Not the same. I completely understand. As much as I love being here, I love being back home and speaking my mother tongue. The busy streets and loud people who curse your mother when they have the wrong inflection,” he breathes. “Thankfully this one over here, makes the journey over worth it.”

Sehun whacks his thigh before going back to get some more sun. 

“So, are you on exchange or?”

“I finished my exchange program last year, but I was here around Christmas since I get a fairly long break. Are you in your final year of high school?”

“About to be,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I’m not even sure what I want to do or where I want to go, y’know? Why is it so sudden?”

“There’s no shame in taking a year off. I plan on doing that, so Sehun and I can go to school together,” he smiles sheepishly. “I’ll get a job, make some money, and figure out what I want to do.”

“That’s a good plan, but I think my parents would kill me if I did that,” Kyungsoo sighs again.

“Well, you got the rest of your senior year to figure stuff out, and I’m sure you can spend your first couple years just figuring out what exactly you want to major in. Just take the time you need and decide when you’re ready,” he beams.

“Maybe, I’ll marry you or something,” Kyungsoo snickers while Sehun sits up to glare at him.

Kyungsoo runs to the ocean in a hurry to cool off once the others have gotten their boards from the back of Chanyeol’s truck. The water seems colder than when he first went for a swim toward the beginning of summer. _Maybe, it’s the intense heat?_ He holds his arms in the hopes of preserving some warmth in his body. His toes curl into the mud like sand and he makes his way a little deeper to where it reaches his knees. The others begin to splash their way toward Kyungsoo with their boards in tow. Eventually, they use it to help them float against the waves that grow larger the farther they get. He watches in awe as Jongin easily climbs atop the board riding the wave till he falls into the ocean with a surprised yelp. Sehun laughs and follows suit moments later. 

“You want to try?” Chanyeol calls out to him since he still hasn’t moved from his spot near the beach. Kyungsoo contemplates between staying fairly dry or making a fool of himself. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. What if I “drown” again?” he jokes, side-eyeing Jongin who turns his head toward the oncoming waves, his shoulders deflate. 

“I’m sure a certain someone will come save you,” Yixing roars with laughter as Jongin flushes.

“Shut up!” he barks.

“Oh, he speaks!” Sehun jests, clambering onto his board after losing his balance.

“Shut up!!” he whines this time glaring at both Yixing and Sehun. “I hate you both.”

“Well, Soo? You up to it?” Chanyeol asks as he swims over. He slides off of his board and holds it steady for Kyungsoo.

He nods with a grin.

“I honestly didn’t expect you to pick it up that quickly,” Chanyeol gushes while keeping his eyes on the road. “It was kind of amazing.”

“I did have a good teacher after all,” he elbows Chanyeol in the side.

“You definitely did.”

Jongin shifts around in his seat before turning on the radio with a sigh. He looks out the window with a pout on his face causing Kyungsoo to look at Chanyeol questioningly.

“What’s wrong with him?” he whispers.

“If I knew I would knock some sense into, but alas. He hasn’t really said much since we drank a couple weeks ago.”

“Huh...Did something happen?”

“Well, not to my knowledge. I don’t think there’s anything going on at home, so I think he’s just in one of his moods. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Hmm,” he looks to Jongin again who leans his forehead against the window seemingly watching the dark scenery that surrounds them. “Okay.”

Kyungsoo walks around town per his mother’s request to get out of the house after spending the week indoors since his usual group of friends were busy or had family stuff. He wanders from shop to shop browsing the selection of goods each owner has to offer from antique dolls to sand castle equipment and kites. 

Along his adventure outside, Kyungsoo stumbles across a charming little store tucked away from the main street. Upon opening the door, a dainty chime jingles signaling his entrance; the salty sea air greets him along with a faint “hello, welcome” that murmurs from behind a display case of various sparkly rocks and crystals.

“Hello,” he greets in return and examines the wares. Small wooden crates hold trinkets and different types of shells. In the corner, there are some larger ones engraved with the name of the town sitting on the wooden shelves. He grins while picking up a shard of sea glass from a woven basket.

“If you need any help, I’ll be over here,” the soft voice whispers from behind him. Kyungsoo jumps and the sea glass falls from his hands. His eyes widen in horror watching his clumsy hands miss the frosted shard as it falls to its inevitable doom. “ _Ack!_ ” 

The other catches it with grace and sighs holding the blue fragment. “I’m sorry if I startled you...”

“Ah, it’s no problem. I’m sorry for dropping it,” he grimaces, a little self-conscious about his clumsiness in such a delicate store. 

“It’s not broken, so there’s no harm really,” the other offers him a small smile before placing the sea glass back in its proper area. “If there’s anything you need just holler for Junmyeon!”

“Will do,” he bows his head in thanks as Junmyeon disappears between the shelves. He shuffles toward a display case that shows off a large geode that’s been sliced in half. The insides glimmer a brilliant purple under the white light. Beside it, there’s a counter with different rings. “Hmm...maybe I should get something for mom…”

A particular ring catches his eye. The crystal is an oval shape while its color and pattern reminds him of sea foam. It’s design is overly simple, but accentuates the beauty of the stone. “Are you interested in something?”

Kyungsoo jumps once again and Junmyeon masks his giggle with a few coughs. “Uh, yeah. This one.”

“Oh, yeah that is a really pretty one. Is this for someone special in your life?” 

“Yeah, I was thinking of getting something for my mom and this sorta jumped out at me. She’s been a real angel since I’ve been back home and I wanted to thank her.”

“Well, this crystal is called Larimar which represents peace and clarity. It also radiates healing and love energy, so that would definitely be something nice to give to a parent,” Junmyeon grins. He heads behind the counter and opens the cabinet after his ring of keys clink together for a few minutes. Pulling out the flat holding the specific ring, he places it on top of the counter for Kyungsoo to examine up close. “The jewelry is handmade by my two colleagues, but they’re currently on vacation, so I run the store while they’re away. Anyways, I can save this ring for you, if you want some time to decide. It’s not like many people come in here…”

“Really? That’d be great,” Kyungsoo’s eyes light up.

“Of course, no problem,” Junmyeon beams, picking the ring out and placing it in a velvet box to be locked away. “Is there anything else that catches your eye?”

“I’ll keep looking around and I’ll yell for you if I need anything.”

Junmyeon shoots him a thumbs up and disappears again into the store. 

Kyungsoo leaves the store with the ring tucked into his cargo shorts. He pats the box with a small smile as he heads toward the crowds of people going in and out of restaurants. He looks up toward the sky and notices the sun right on top of him. He mumbles to himself, “Ah, lunch time…”

He wanders closer to the crowd until he spots Jongin walking out of a shop. “Jongin?”

The latter looks back with shock in his eyes before averting his gaze. “Oh, uh, hi.”

“Woah, your hair is different,” Kyungsoo stares at the white, silver-y mop that sits atop his head. 

“Uh, do you like it?” he fidgets with the ends of his bangs.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo grins. “Now it’ll be even easier to spot you in a crowd.”

Jongin looks down at the sidewalk. “Uh...you wanna get lunch?” 

“Sounds good to me,” he smiles following Jongin.

They sit across from each other at the diner. In front of Kyungsoo, is a vanilla milkshake and a basket of fries with a greasy burger sitting next to them. Jongin taps the bottom of the ketchup bottle so a small dollop would land on top of the patty. Smashing the bun on top, he takes a bite as Kyungsoo steals the ketchup to do the same thing to his own hamburger. “So, uh, what'd ya do today?”

“I just went shopping for a gift for my mom,” Kyungsoo beams while replacing the cap of the bottle and placing it next to the napkins. “Remember our first real meeting?”

“It was in here, wasn’t it?” Jongin looks around for the table farthest away from the door. “You were over there and then you asked me to bully you or something, so you could be inside all summer?”

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo laughs. “But honestly, I’m glad you and Chanyeol got me out of the house. It’s been a really fun summer so far. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun ever…”

“If we didn’t, you’d probably be that couch gremlin, or whatever, and you wouldn’t have experienced all of the cool things our little town has to offer,” he smiles softly before taking another monstrous bite; he’s almost finished with his burger. “I’m really glad you had fun even though we sorta got off on the wrong foot...But, I definitely told you so!”

“You’re not as awful as you come across,” Kyungsoo snickers before getting kicked in the shin. “Ow!”

“You deserved it,” the latter sing-songs, a smirk is on his lips and his eyes dark and mischievous.

After their filling lunch, they head to the bayfront and pop in and out of the small shops laughing over shared stories from when they were younger. Kyungsoo would force Jongin to try on the wacky hats while the latter would make him pose with the terrifying stuffed bear and out-of-place moose trinkets. 

A few hours later, Jongin suggests that they head to the beach and sit on the sand, to which Kyungsoo gladly agrees after complaining for the millionth time about his aching feet.

“Can I ask you a weird question?” 

“Yeah, shoot,” Kyungsoo mindlessly draws little shapes into the sand couch they created. “What’s up?”

“Uh…” Jongin fidgets around. “I…you’ll come visit right?”

Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin who stares into the horizon with a peculiar look on his face. “Of course. I gotta keep my mom company and make sure you losers aren’t having too much fun without me!”

Jongin cracks a smile before shoving Kyungsoo and ruining the arm of their sand seat. 

Kyungsoo wakes up to the incessant ringing of the doorbell at the ass-crack of dawn. “Is mom sleeping through this?” he yawns as he hugs Mr. Waddles to his chest. The ringing goes on for a few more minutes before he groans out of frustration and slips out of bed and onto the creaky wooden floor. He drags his comforter off of his bed and slings it around his frame as he trudges downstairs. “If it's those motherfucking _children_...I’m going to kill them,” Kyungsoo grumbles menacingly. In another part of town, four boys shiver in their sleep.

“Okay, okay shut up!!!” he yells once he’s a few steps away from the door. He yawns once more before opening the door only to get immediately tackled to the floor in a barrage of kisses and giggles.

“Good morning sleepy head~ It’s your daily dose of Kyoong!” the latter chirps like he’s had 100 cups of nitro cold brew and a gallon of energy drinks. 

“What the hell,” Kyungsoo’s voice is muffled by the comforter and the uncomfortable weight on his torso. “Get off of me!! What are you doing here?!”

“I couldn’t wait to see you, babe,” Baekhyun pouts, promptly getting off of Kyungsoo and helping him up. After wrapping the comforter around his dumbfounded friend, he brings his suitcase inside with a bright grin. “Didn’t your mom tell you? I’ll be staying over for a little bit!”

“Uh.”

“She really did me dirty, huh,” he mumbles while taking his shoes off with a pout. “Surprise I guess? I’m starving, let's eat!”

“-so basically I got here early ‘cause I couldn’t wait any longer!” Baekhyun babbles on while burning the pancakes, bacon, and eggs, as Kyungsoo slumps into a stool by the kitchen counter. 

“Ooh, these smell...great, Baek,” Kyungsoo groans before dramatically knocking his head onto the counter. “It’s so fucking early and you had to be your usual noisy self, Baekhyun. I love you dearly, but _PLEASE_ be a little more considerate next time…”

“Next time?” Baekhyun perks up with a mischievous grin. “Whaddya mean by that? You’ll let me surprise you more often or something?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“So we’re still friends?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo deadpans as the heat from his breath condensates a small area of the counter.

“HOORAY!” Baekhyun cheers while turning the stove off and prancing around the kitchen, spatula in hand. “I’m so excited, I’m gonna make an even bigger and more annoying entrance.”

Kyungsoo starts sobbing.

“How has life been out here?” Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo’s mom’s alarm goes off. They hear the muted pads of feet moving about and the sound of water rushing through pipes. 

“It’s been nice and relaxing,” Kyungsoo responds softly, his head lolling to the side. “I made some new friends. And they’re really cool.”

“Ohmygosh! I need to meet them!” the latter perks up at this with wide eyes, the sleepiness leaving his body. 

“Oh, god no. I’d rather die. You’d all gang up against me and tease me and I’ll hate it, no.”

Baekhyun cackles before blowing a kiss to Kyungsoo. “You know you love me. I’m sure it’ll be great!”

“Whatever,” he mumbles again, as he props his head up on his hand. “Jeez, I’m so fucking tired-”

“Watch your language, young man,” his mom scolds. She holds her arms out for Baekhyun to jump into.

“MOM!!” he yells. “It’s been so long!” he pretends to sob into her shoulder and she just laughs.

“You made breakfast? It looks very...appetizing,” she comments, glancing at the charred content on the dishes. “Great job, Kyoongie,” she coos while pinching his cheek.

“I’m gonna head back to bed before I die.”

“Okay, sweetie, take Baekhyun’s stuff up to the spare room and give me a kiss! I’m going to leave for work in a bit,” she shuffles toward the half-asleep mass on the stool.

Kyungsoo pecks her cheek and gives her a small hug before padding upstairs with Baekhyun’s obscenely heavy luggage.

A few hours later Kyungsoo awakes to an arm wrapped around his waist and a warm gust of wind on the back of his neck. He sighs and turns around to be face to face with Baekhyun who stares at him with a cheeky smile. “Good morning, sleepy head!! I’m bored.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Fuck you.”

Baekhyun only chortles before snuggling into his chest. “We can stay like this of course, babe. I’m quite comfortable here.”

Kyungsoo shoves his friend off the bed with some effort, laughing gleefully after hearing the loud _thud_ along with a soft ‘I hate you’.

“I’m gonna change and we can head to the beach, sound good?” he pads off to his closet pulling out his classic combo of a loose black tee and some cargo shorts. Baekhyun nods from the floor, his face scrunched up from the pain of his fall. Kyungsoo grins once again before heading to the bathroom.

“So, are there any cute boys here?” Baekhyun asks, as they walk down the street toward the beach access.

“Uh, sure,” he responds, kicking a rock with his shoe. Kyungsoo adjusts his bucket hat and Baekhyun looks at him with curiosity.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I guess there might be some boys you’ll like? I don’t know your type.”

“Are you kidding me? Have you not seen all the tall ass guys I’ve dated, Soo? You really are dense aren’t ya?” Baekhyun teases while elbowing Kyungsoo in the ribs. 

“Shut up!” Baekhyun grins, accepting the friendly punch. “I guess there might be some boys you’ll like.”

“Ooh, goodie goodie! Anyways, have you made any friends while you’ve been here?” they’re stepping onto the hot sand after slipping off their sandals. “Ah, shit!”

“Just dig your feet in a little deeper,” Kyungsoo offers, grimacing at the heat himself. “Yeah, I’ve found a small group that sorta took me in after…” he trails off while thinking of the incident.

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow and shoves his friend. “Ooh, did someone kiss you or something? Like in those cheesy dramas? Spill!!” 

“It’s really stupid…Oh wow it's so nice today!”

“Hey! Tell meeeee,” Baekhyun whines while kicking sea water, effectively dowsing Kyungsoo in the salty spray.

“Baekhyun,” he growls. 

“Whoops,” Baekhyun laughs while turning to run, only to fall face first into the waves with a yelp. “Blegh!” 

Kyungsoo snickers heading over to this friend and splashing him continuously. “GROSS STOP! FISH PEE IN MY MOUTH STOPSTOPSTOP!!!”

“Karma’s a bitch, huh?”

“I surrender!” Baekhyun wails, slowly standing up looking like a wet, kicked dog. “You suck. I hate you. You’re so mean to me. Screw you.”

He continues to laugh until he too is shoved into the cool water. Kyungsoo sputters once he emerges from the water and Baekhyun is laughing alongside a familiar silver, haired male. “My knight in shining armor,” Baekhyun cries toward the male. 

“Just doing my summer duty,” Jongin sends a wink in Kyungsoo’s direction causing him to blush. “I’m Jongin by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Baekhyun!” he replies while helping Kyungsoo out of the surf and onto the beach. “Are you one of Kyungsoo’s friends?

“Yeah,” he eyes Baekhyun’s proximity to Kyungsoo. “I hope you’ve heard good things.”

“Actually, this cutie hasn’t texted me all summer, so I assumed he was having a lot of fun without me, so I _had_ to come over and see what was going on,” Baekhyun grins slinging an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Jongin’s expression is unreadable.

Kyungsoo shrugs Baekhyun off with a scowl. “He’s being a clingy bastard, don’t worry ‘bout him. Where’s everyone else? Jongin?”

“Oh, uh,” he shakes himself out of his thoughts. “They’ll be over in a little bit. I think Yixing is picking up some weed or something…”

“Awesome! Can we join?” Baekhyun hops up and down, he grasps Kyungsoo’s hand tightly begging him. “Let’s go!”

“Uh, yeah, sure, sounds great.”

Kyungsoo watches Jongin a little baffled by his sudden mood change.

“I’m Baekhyun nice to meet you!” his imaginary tail wags in excitement. They sit in a semicircle on logs around the soon-to-be dug fire pit. A few bags containing food and other supplies sit with them in the shade of the big umbrella. The couple’s boards lay on the sand waiting for a good waxing. Jongin busies himself with unpacking and making their area a little more homey.

“Oh, he’s so cute! I wanna keep him in my pocket,” Yixing coos while Sehun rolls his eyes; he’s busy slathering sunscreen on himself. Chanyeol’s ears turn pink as he fiddles with his car keys. “How could you keep someone like him from us, Soo?”

“You never really asked? Also, I didn’t invite him over, my mom did, so…” he trails off. 

“You hate me don’t you, babe?” Baekhyun tears up scooching closer to Kyungsoo. 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo scowls mussing up Baekhyun’s drying hair. 

“ _Babe_ …?” Sehun mumbles, eyeing Jongin who starts to dig their firepit for later with a frown on his face.

“Anyways...water sports today?” Kyungsoo asks while Yixing stifles a laugh; he nudges his boyfriend.

“Yup,” Chanyeol responds, coughing away the tickle in his throat. “I just gotta get a couple more things from my truck, wanna come with?”

“Sure. Baekhyun, behave yourself,” Kyungsoo scolds before following Chanyeol to his car. 

“You got it!” he smiles brightly before striking up a conversation with Yixing.

“God, what an annoying little shit,” Kyungsoo mumbles when they’re out of earshot. “Gotta love him though, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol sighs dreamily. “He seems like a person that you’d just want to be around a lot.”

“He’s honestly a really sweet and amazing friend and I love him to pieces. He has this knack for bringing out the best in you while simultaneously bringing out the worst from how much you’d want to strangle him.”

“Can I be frank with you?” they’re in front of Chanyeol’s worn down truck. He lays a hand on his black and blue board. His eyes flitting everywhere and his face bright red. “I know I just met him and-”

“You like him?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Uh, h-how did you?” 

“He’s got that effect on people. You also seem like someone who’d like him,” Kyungsoo answers easily while grabbing a small bag containing the various necessities. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. You’re definitely his type, so go get’em tiger.”

“Wait, what? You’re not- I thought- he called you babe and is so physically intimate-”

“Oh god no!! I’d rather _die_ than be with Baekhyun romantically,” he gags. Chanyeol stands baffled, but he begins to turn red thinking about his chance with the latter’s friend.

What should I like...do I? What does he like? Is he a classic romantic or??”

“Well…”

After what felt like an hour (it was closer to fifteen minutes), Chanyeol and Kyungsoo return to the group with their stuff in tow. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are like cherries after learning what “water sports” could mean and Chanyeol shakes with laughter. 

“Finally,” Yixing moans as Baekhyun continues to talk to him about god knows what.

“You’re back!” Baekhyun jumps up from his seat and rushes to help Kyungsoo out.

“Go help Chanyeol, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo huffs shifting the weight on his back before fidgeting with a skimboard in his arm. Chanyeol is carrying a few foldable chairs on his back while towing his board. 

“Okay,” he flits over to the struggling male with a blinding smile.

“Jongin are you not surfing? I didn’t see your board in the truck,” Kyungsoo asks as he sets down the items he was carrying. 

“Not really in the mood,” Jongin mumbles, arranging the rocks so they encircle the pit. He adds some logs and a fire starter at the center. “Sorta just wanna watch today, maybe hunt for shells or something.”

“Hm, that sounds really nice,” he smiles. “Maybe, I’ll join you.”

“Wouldn’t you rather hang out with _Baekhyun_ instead?” his mood sours, but Kyungsoo is preoccupied with shuffling through the bag for the wax to pay attention to the latter's tone.

“Not really, I think he’s a little busy with something else,” he snickers before taking a quick glance toward his drooling best friend, as Chanyeol lets his hair down before retying it.

Kyungsoo sits in the shade while watching his friends play in the ocean; he’s tending to the crackling fire. Sehun sits next to him roasting a hot dog. “So, Baekhyun, huh?”

“Hmm? What about him?” he asks as he pokes the fire with a half lit log. It’s getting cooler as the sun is in its last few hours before it disappears. 

“Are you two…like...fucking?”

“JESUS NO! What makes you think that?!” Kyungsoo wields the smoking log around a little flabbergasted by the question. Sehun scrambles away from the sparks with a screech. 

“IT WAS JUST A QUESTION! YOU DON’T NEED TO SET ME ON FIRE! FUCK!!” he yells patting out the heat on his trunks. “Give me that,” he takes the log forcefully and hands Kyungsoo the sizzling hotdog. “Finish cooking that. Anyways, you guys just seemed closer than most people.”

“Oh, well, Baekhyun and I have always been close. He’s just a little more...physical I guess than most which is why it might come off like that?”

“He called you ‘babe’. I don’t know many friends that call each other that,” Sehun pokes the charring logs and they collapse.

“It started as a joke to get some creeps away, then it sorta just...stuck. I really don’t care about it, so I never bothered to correct him. This look done to you?” Kyungsoo holds up close-to-burnt hotdog. 

“Great. Set it here. I’ll get you the buns, just a sec,” Sehun replies, setting the log into the fire gently before standing up and grabbing the bag of hotdog buns. “Interesting.”

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a character, huh?” they can hear the loud, gleeful yells of Baekhyun as he manages to stand up on the surfboard, riding the wave. Chanyeol cheers along with him before an inhuman shriek leaves his lips when Baekhyun falls off. Yixing howls with laughter as he sits on the wet sand.

“A real cutie. I think he and Chanyeol are hitting it off,” Sehun comments as he passes the buns to Kyungsoo.

“I agree 100%.”

“Sort of a question outta left field, but what about Jongin?” Sehun asks while taking an uncooked hotdog and roasting it over the fire. “Like what do you think about him?”

Kyungsoo looks up at Sehun with mild shock. “Huh?”

“Do you like him?” he plainly puts, staring into the flames. 

Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin who stands in the wet sand picking up little shells. His face heats up and he averts his eyes before he’s caught staring. “I really-”

“Yum! Hot dogs,” Yixing yells while jogging over with his board in his arms. “Are there any finished?”

“Yeah, they’re right here,” Sehun points to the tray in between him and Kyungsoo. “Anyways, you didn’t answer my-”

“Is it ready!?” Jongin dashes over with a small pail that jingles with the small shells and sea glass he found.

Sehun smacks his forehead out of annoyance. Kyungsoo releases the breath he’s been holding in.

After a couple hours of trekking uphill and Baekhyun’s corny jokes, the pair make it to the summit that overlooks the beach covered in sea fog. 

“So this is why you never texted me back, huh?” Baekhyun stands near the edge and takes hundreds of pictures of the view. The heat from the sun is starting to creep up on them. 

“No, I was just ignoring you,” Kyungsoo laughs before grabbing his friend’s wrist before he takes a step off the cliff. “Careful, idiot.”

“What else we doin’ today?” Baekhyun shuffles over to their discarded bags and takes out a protein bar that he unwraps in one movement. To Kyungsoo, it looked like a regular chocolate bar.

“I know a perfect place for us to eat once we get back to town! I think you’ll really like it.”

“Mmm, I’m down. Now take some pictures with me,” he whines.

“Never.”

“Okay, you pay for my lunch then,” Baekhyun sing-songs before Kyungsoo traps him in a choke hold.

“This is so cute,” Baekhyun coos at the clean interior decorated with frilly cloth and the occasional picture of satisfied customers. “What is this place called again?”

“Cake and Bake,” he grins, eyeing the door to the kitchen. “See anything you like?”

“Strawberry cream puffs!!” Baekhyun jumps up and down excitedly. “Please, get me that! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!”

“You got it,” a familiar voice responds from behind the kitchen door opens. Chanyeol looks dashing in his uniform and Kyungsoo turns red from secondhand embarrassment. His hair in its classic bun, his sleeves rolled up to expose his well-toned forearms. His tan skin contrasting with the white chef’s coat and his smile is dazzling and pearly. Baekhyun felt like he might faint.

“Y-you bake?”

“Mhmm,” Chanyeol’s cool, marble-like appearance dissolved into something more like marshmallow filling at the sight of Baekhyun’s wide eyes and slightly agape mouth. “See anything else you like?”

“You,” he mumbles as the pastry chef grabs two cream puffs from the display case, his hand falters.

“Huh?” Chanyeol’s ears turn bright red. “Wh-what did you say?”

“ _Choux_! I want an éclair as well! Ha…” Baekhyun laughs nervously. Kyungsoo is pretty impressed with his friend’s quick response. 

“Ah, okay,” Chanyeol’s face deflates slightly, but his hands are more steady. “Are these for here or to-go?”

“We’ll eat here, if that’s alright with you,” Kyungsoo winks. “You should join us if you aren’t busy.”

“Sure thing,” he places the goodies onto a small plate and pulls out a few cookies from the jar. “I just made these, so the owners won’t mind if there’s a few missing.”

Baekhyun thanks Chanyeol with a big smile. Kyungsoo feigns feeling his phone vibrate. “Hello? Oh, hey ma...Huh? You need me at the...okay. See you in a bit. Sorry guys, I gotta go help my mom out with some stuff.”

“I-is that so?”

“Oh, should I come help too?” Baekhyun stands up suddenly, startling Chanyeol causing the cream puffs to fall to the ground. “Shit! I’m so sorry!!”

“I think you’ll be a little busy with that. See you at home, Baek!” Kyungsoo makes his speedy escape. 

They sit on the beach watching the waves crash onto the sand as the fire flickers. Chanyeol carefully sets a log onto the flames and pokes the embers with another before leaving it to burn. Yixing softly hums while playing the ukulele and the smoke from his bud makes Kyungsoo gag, as he passes it around for Sehun to take a puff. Baekhyun is huddled over a hole he dug, staring into its depths as if waiting for it to swallow him whole. 

“Is he alright…?” Sehun murmurs pointing toward the small figure.

“He’s probably peaking right about now,” Yixing whispers. Kyungsoo wobbles over to Baekhyun and lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Baek, you alright?” he sobers up slightly as the worry sets in.

“Yeah, this hole is really…” he trails off, entranced by the granules. 

“Okay, if you need anything ask Yixing ‘cause I’m not…as well,” he relaxes once again inhaling the sweet, salty air. The world pulses under his feet, as he sits back down on the beach towel he brought. Kyungsoo feels warm and floaty, as he watches the fiery sun sink as the cotton candy clouds ripple like pond water. “Woah.”

He looks down at the sand and suddenly sees the interest Baekhyun found. He grabs a handful and rubs his pointer finger around, relishing the rough feeling it has on his skin. The granules are soaked in earth tones and smell absolutely divine. Kyungsoo smiles before getting up. “I’m gonna stand by the water,” he runs to the sea and stops immediately before getting his shoes wet.

“Soo, you gotta bring-”

“I’ll go watch him,” Jongin mumbles, jogging after him.

“The waves sound so cool,” his head lolls to the side. He slumps onto the wet sand and hugs his knees. “Sit next to me and close your eyes.”

“Soo, you’re gonna get wet, let’s scoot-”

“Sit down,” he grabs Jongin’s hand and tugs. “Just for a moment and then we can move back.”

Jongin rolls his eyes before grimacing at the feeling of the cool sand on his shorts. “Okay.”

“Take a deep breath and really just...feel the Earth move around you, hear the waves, feel your heart…this is so fucking cool.”

Jongin takes a moment to follow Kyungsoo’s steps. He becomes hyper aware of the warm hand that is holding his. It’s small, soft, warm, and a little dainty almost; he unknowingly rubs his thumb over Kyungsoo’s knuckle. There’s a giggle.

“That feels nice…”

“Okay, I think it's time to get up before we get wet, okay?”

“Mmkay,” Kyungsoo stands up too quickly causing him to teeter around, and Jongin steadies him with ease by holding onto his waist.

“Woah there, you good?”

“I’m fantastic, there’s just...a lot happening right now,” his voice is small. This causes Jongin to hug him tightly, tucking the latter’s head underneath his chin.

“Hey, it’s alright. No worries. Just take a few breaths with me and focus on that, okay? You’re in control. You are safe and we’re just having some fun,” he mumbles into Kyungsoo’s inky and unruly hair. 

A few minutes pass and Kyungsoo lightly pulls away. “I have a bit of a question if that’s alright…”

“Yeah, go for it,” he keeps a hand on Kyungsoo’s arm in case he turns into one of those car dealership inflatable men. 

“Have you been avoiding me…?”

Jongin’s eyes widen for a moment before he clears his throat nervously. “Uh...no.”

“You’re such a liar,” Kyungsoo chortles. “Well, I’m sorry for whatever I did and I hope we can go back to being friends again. I kinda...missed you, I guess...”

“Oh, really?” his cheeks flare like red roses. “W-well, look at you! You’ve really changed from the kid who wanted to be bullied in order to get out of socializing, huh?” Jongin lightly taps his arm so as to not upset the latter’s balance.

“Shut up, but really...like I know we talked about this however long ago, but I really like you…you're super cool…Thanks for almost killing me that one day.”

“I hate you,” Jongin squawks feeling his cheeks burn.

The last couple weeks of summer are simultaneously the most fun and the worst time they’ve had. The group plans every hour of their day in order to utilize what little time they have left. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are at the grocery market picking up a few snacks for their movie night at Chanyeol’s cabin in the woods, and see a large section titled ‘Back to School’. They groan in sync and toss their chips in the cart and angrily plop a twelve pack of Coca-Cola in their cart and blaze their way through the checkout line.

“How are you boys feeling about the upcoming year?”

They moan. “Don’t talk about that mom!”

“Ms. Do, you really out here talking about _that_ …”

“Okay, okay,” she giggles, making a point to look at their distraught faces from the rearview mirror. “Did you both have a nice time here?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun rushes to say. “It’s so beautiful and there’s a lot of fun things to do and of course visiting my little baby is fun!”

“Shut up, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I feel the same way. I’m really glad I was able to be here. It’s been really nice seeing you again mom.”

“Oh, sweetie,” she takes one hand off the wheel and extends it toward the pair of them. “You both are welcome to visit anytime, as long as you bring homework or you finished it already!”

They hold her hand and share a bright smile. “Yes ma’am!”

“That was the best movie I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe I haven’t seen it before tonight,” Baekhyun chuckles while wiping the tears from his eyes, as Chanyeol fiddles with his laptop to load up their next movie of the night. 

“ _Twilight_ is an institution, you dipshit,” Sehun defends, kicking the top of his head from the truck bed. “It’s iconic in its shittiness as well as semi-alright storyline, right Xing?”

“Huh?” he jolts awake from Sehun’s shoulder. “Is it over?”

“Asshat!” Sehun whacks him with the fluffy cushion he was clutching. 

“Did you like it, Soo?” Jongin asks while stretching his arms out a bit, he rests an arm hesitantly over Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“It was alright. Best part of the film was the baseball scene for sure,” Kyungsoo eyes Sehun warily. He shifts to get more comfortable. “What’s next?”

“Something scary please!” Baekhyun whoops while climbing onto the truck bed to steal some gummy bears from a plastic blue bowl Chanyeol’s sister brought out. 

“Your wish is my command,” he calls from the driver’s seat. “Anyone need anything? Snacks, potty break, drinks?”

“Gogogogogo!” Baekhyun cheers, bouncing in the lawn chair. 

“I gotta take a piss!” Yixing yells while running into the house. 

“Guess, we’ll wait for him…” Sehun mumbles.

“What are we watching, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asks turning to Chanyeol. Jongin retracts his arm immediately, pouting.

“Good thing Yixing is going to the bathroom, I’m between two movies. We could watch _Hereditary_ or we could watch something a little lighter like _Would You Rather_...what do you think?”

“Well, I get scared easily so maybe _Would You Rather_ would be best?” Kyungsoo offers, he fiddles with his thumbnail while looking over Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Got it. _Hereditary_ it is,” he laughs maniacally. Kyungsoo turns to face the garage as the projector displays the illegal webpage they’re streaming from. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you along with this blanket,” Jongin whispers as he drapes a fluffy blanket over Kyungsoo’s legs. “I’ve seen this movie a couple times, it’s one of Chanyeol’s favorites, so don’t fret.”

Despite Jongin’s reassuring words, Kyungsoo still feels the pool of dread build up in his stomach as Yixing comes running back.

As the mother climbs around the background of the shot, Kyungsoo sees a dark shadow flit around on the ground. “What the fuck is that?”

Baekhyun jumps feeling something brush against his leg; he yells causing everyone to jump. “What the hell Baekhyun, there’s nothing scary going on!!”

“I felt something brush against my leg,” he brings his legs up onto his chair and hugs them. “Oh my god what the fuck is that?!”

“What are you talking about?!?” Sehun yelps as the music picks up.

“Toben! TOBEN COME HERE BOY!”

“Jesus fuck,” Chanyeol groans and gets out of his seat to pause the film, effectively stopping it on the mother as she stands behind the protagonist in a menacing way.

“Could you maybe pause it on a different moment…” Sehun whimpers curling into Yixing who presses a kiss into his hair. Kyungsoo latches onto Jongin’s arm as they see Chanyeol’s sister come out jiggling a small bag of treats. 

“Sis, did you let him out? He’s ruining the vibe,” he whines getting up and turning his phone’s flashlight on. 

“No, he just ran out the door as I was taking the trash,” she grumbles. “Help me find him and you can finish that god awful movie.”

“Hey, Soo?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin with wide eyes.

“Huh?” 

“It kinda hurts,” Jongin mumbles, eyeing the hand that’s clasped tight around his arm.

“Oh!” he exclaims, releasing his vice-like grip. “I got a little scared, I’m sorry…”

“No, I don’t mind, it was just a little tight...I could like...do this if it makes you feel better?” he slings an arm around the latter’s shoulders. 

Kyungsoo blushes, but adjusts to feel a little more comfort. “Yeah, that’s nice.”

“Cool,” Jongin responds, turning his head to the side and exhaling softly.

“There’s the little demon spawn!” Chanyeol exclaims holding a squirming void in his arms. 

“Oh my god! He’s so cute!!” Baekhyun squeals making grabby hands toward the small dog. “Can I hold him? He can be my personal hand warmer and safety pup while watching the end!”

“At least he’s outta my hair,” Chanyeol’s sister grins, rushing to head indoors before Chanyeol can complain some more.

“YOORA COME BACK- Fuck. You. Baekhyun. Take this,” he hands over the small mess of curly fur. 

“Oh, I love him so much! Continue with the movie, please,” Baekhyun grins while cuddling the bundle of teeth and sloppy puppy kisses.

Kyungsoo giggles quietly hearing the low snores of his friends while watching grumpy birds plot to eradicate a population of pigs. He feels a light pressure on his shoulder and turns to see Jongin passed out. Kyungsoo studies the soft features of his face, as colors from the film illuminate his face in faint reds and greens. Without much thought, he presses a kiss into Jongin’s silky, strawberry smelling hair. His lips spread into a smile thinking about some nonsensical story that the latter would come up with to explain the feminine smell when he probably just liked it.

“Hmm?” he mumbles. “Wuzz goin’ on?”

“Oh, nothing, I didn’t mean to wake you, go ahead and go back to sleep,” he pats Jongin’s head down onto his shoulder. Kyungsoo’s heart races a million miles a second. 

“Mmm, I’m good. What’s playing?” he yawns.

“Something with birds that are angry? I dunno, I’m not really paying attention,” he mumbles almost cooing at the sleepy look on the latter’s face. “You sure, you’re not tired?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Wanna take Toben for a walk?” he yawns again, shifting around ready to get out of the truck bed.

“Uh, sure.”

“Once again, I’m in awe of the beauty around Chanyeol’s house,” Kyungsoo mumbles as Toben yanks on the leash causing his collar to twinkle. He stares up toward the sky soaking in the vastness of the universe around him and the distant sound of running water with the chirps of nocturnal insects. Toben yanks on the leash again wanting to run and escape the two weirdos that are tethered to him.

“Chanyeol really needs to take Toben to some obedience classes,” Jongin jokes, as the pup continues to struggle against the cord.

“He’s cute, so I think he gets a pass.” 

They walk in cacophony of the night, as the silence begins to settle between them. It’s awkward for some reason. Kyungsoo pulls ahead, trying to match Toben’s preferred pace; the pup can sense Jongin’s jittery nerves. “So, uh Soo...I wanted to talk to you about-”

“Oh shit!” Kyungsoo groans.

“What?! Are you alright??” Jongin pulls out his phone and shines a light on the latter who just stepped in a pile of dog poop. “Yikes.”

“Well, here’s some extra money for you boys in case you want to get more food or some souvenirs,” Kyungsoo’s mother frets, shoving some more bills in their face with a smile. “I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, so have fun! It’s your last weekend before senior year starts!”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo groan in unison and she just ruffles their hair. “I’ll see you two after the fireworks?”

“Yup! Bye!” they wave earnestly before disappearing into the crowd of people. 

“So, how have you and Chanyeol been?” Kyungsoo smirks while leading Baekhyun toward their first ride of the day. 

“Oh, uh, good,” Baekhyun blushes, as they go through the maze of dividers. “It’s been nice...He’s been teaching me how to make those cream puffs at the store. It’s really cute and he’s so dopey and I’m really happy holding his hand and…eep!” he turns scarlet red. “I didn’t mean to ramble!!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry ‘bout it,” a smug grin appears on Kyungsoo’s face much to Baekhyun’s chagrin. 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” he sings, as they load into the ride.

After a couple hours of jumping from line to line, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo finally see the rest of their group eating the classic, greasy carnival fair. Baekhyun happily flits over to Chanyeol’s side, running his fingers through the long hair while placing a peck on the latter’s cheek. “When did you guys get here?”

“A few moments ago, Chanyeol had to finish his shift before he could pick us all up,” Yixing manages to say in between shoveling funnel cake and ice cream into his mouth. Sehun eyes him cautiously while holding a napkin in one hand, as he takes a few sips of his soda. “What have y’all done so far?”

“Just rode a few of the baby rides,” Kyungsoo says as he takes his usual seat next to Jongin who fiddles with the end of his tank top. “We saved some of the faster ones for when you all show up.”

“You probably should’ve done a few of those considering Xing’ll be out after eating all of that funnel cake...God, you do this every year man, when will you learn??” Jongin shakes his head.

“I’m building immunity or whatever,” Yixing waves his friend’s comment off. “One day, I will be able to ride fast rides after eating all of this!!”

Sehun smacks his forehead. “Idiot.”

“Should we do some games then?” Baekhyun offers while gathering Chanyeol’s hair into a low ponytail. “I think that’ll give some time for Yixing’s stomach to settle and we’ll still be able to have fun, y’know?”

“Great idea, Baek!” Chanyeol chirps causing the group to gag.

“It’s weird to think that this is our last weekend before we all gotta go our separate ways,” Chanyeol mumbles, as he stays behind with Kyungsoo letting the others run off to the various booths. “You’ll still visit, right? You’ll bring Baekhyun too?”

“Of course! Even if he doesn’t want to come, I’ll drag him here by his ears.”

“Nice,” Chanyeol approves with a wide smile. “I’m really glad we got to meet you, Soo. I know we can be a bit zany, but you’ve really stepped up to the plate…I guess that’s the best way to put it? You’re a really cool dude and you’re so accepting of who we are, and that’s...it’s been really nice.”

“Of course! You guys were the first people I met and obviously we had an _amazing_ first meeting, so I couldn’t help but...fall in love with your community and this wonderful place. If it wasn’t for you all getting me out of the house, I probably wouldn’t have had half the amount of fun I did this summer. I also wouldn’t have grown to love this place again…so thank you.”

Chanyeol turns and engulfs him in a big hug. His shoulder feels a little damp and he tightens his hold around Chanyeol’s large frame, loose strands of hair tickle his face. “You better visit or I’ll drive to the city myself and kidnap you two.”

“Message received,” Kyungsoo laughs, as he wipes Chanyeol’s remaining tears away. 

Kyungsoo holds onto the safety bar for dear life, as he and his friends get hoisted up into the air in their swing set-esque seats. He gets a little light-headed watching as the ground moves farther and farther away. The soft carnival music starts while the wind starts rushing past him. He hears a few hoots and hollers from his friends as it starts to move faster. 

_Don’t look down._

Instead, Kyungsoo looks to his left and sees the blue sky and the birds that seem to follow the spin of the ride. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in to feel weightless and free despite the cold touch of the safety bar. 

Opening his eyes, he sees Jongin looking back at him with mild concern on his face while Baekhyun pretends to be an airplane soaring through the atmosphere. 

‘ _Are you okay?_ ’ he mouths.

Kyungsoo smiles in return and unclasps his hand to give Jongin a thumbs up. The latter laughs and faces forward once again to hold his arms out and feel the wind. 

After a few moments of flying, the ride starts to slow down and come back to earth. His heart pounds, aching to feel the safety of the ground. He untethers himself from the ride and makes his way over to the exit after grabbing his fanny pack and classic bucket hat. “How was it? You good?”

“It was really freeing...but I think I like rides where my feet are touching something more solid,” he laughs.

“I could make a dirty joke here, but the childlike sort of...enthusiasm you had was really cute,” Jongin blurts after finding the right words. He’s red and Kyungsoo is worried if he got sunburnt as butterflies flit around his stomach.

“Okay gang, so we just ate and need some time to kill before the fireworks. I think it’d be cool to go on the ferris wheel, what do y’all think?” Chanyeol calls out over the clamor of the other people.

“I think it’d be really cute and romantic, Yeollie,” Baekhyun coos while crushing his giant white tiger plush. 

Everyone gags.

“Well, I guess we’ll sit together?” Jongin whispers as the group heads toward the giant wheel. 

“Uh, y-yeah,” Kyungsoo weakly responds, his palms sweaty all of a sudden; it’s probably because of the heights again.

As they wait in line, he wipes his damp palms on his shorts in an effort to dry them off. He listens to the mindless chatter of his friends while looking to the bright, flashy lights of the grounds. The ceaseless smell of fried food and salty sea air. He laughs along with everyone else despite not really knowing what was said. 

Moments later, he shuffles into the gondola next to Jongin and they sit in silence. Kyungsoo tightens his grip on the safety as they lift into the air. He can hear bits of Sehun and Yixing’s excited picture taking, as well as Baekhyun little yelps and Chanyeol tries to rock their gondola. He feels a gentle warmth encase his white-knuckled hands. “Huh?”

“You’re okay, I got you.”

“Oh, uh, thanks…” Kyungsoo blushes.

“Uh, why didn’t you say anything when Chanyeol suggested this?”

“I...I don’t know?” he laughs sheepishly, as Jongin tenderly coaxes his fingers open and holds his hand. “O-oh.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m a little scared as well. So, I’ll just hold your hand until we’re done. Is that alright with you?” he seems cautious and antsy.

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo turns his head away to hide the growing blush on his face. “Where did that asshole go from the beginning of the summer, huh?”

“He changed, I guess,” the latter’s voice distant.

“I think this is the perfect spot,” Yixing comments as he lays out a beach towel close to Kyungsoo who is soaking in the vast depths of the sky above him. His heart races as Jongin continues to hold his hand lightly like an anchor to this world. He tries to keep his attention on anything other than the male who seems to be equally nervous and excited. 

“A few minutes left!” Chanyeol whoops from his sand mound.

“Soo?” a soft voice questions. He can feel someone’s gaze on him and his heart picks up. 

The countdown begins. “I...I’m going to finally man up...uh…”

Kyungsoo has never heard the latter so flustered, so he sits up to look at him carefully. 

“I really like you and uh...can I kiss you forreal? Like be my boyfriend, please?”

The fireworks boom and crackle around them, as Kyungsoo nods with a wild berry red coating his cheeks. 

Time slows around them, as they close the distance between them. A memory is triggered and Kyungsoo smiles into the latter’s plush lips, as they mold together in a familiar way. Jongin pulls him close, forgetting the loud crashes of sparkling lights falling from the sky and the clunky music of the carnival. Their group of friends whoop and holler causing them to pull apart, slightly out of breath.

“FINALLY!!” they all chorus with giant grins before pulling them into a giant group hug.

Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Jongin’s hand, as they leave his spotless bedroom. “You promise you’ll take good care of Mr. Waddles?”

“I promise,” Jongin laughs, pecking his cheek. “Take care of that goldfish, okay? I spent good money on ‘em.”

“You spent like ten cents in the grand scheme of things, so shut up.”

“Are you ready, Soo?” Baekhyun jaunts over to him carrying his giant white tiger and a small tupperware filled with slightly melted cream puffs. 

“Yeah, tell them I’ll be out in a second,” Kyungsoo calls out after his friend skips out the door. “It’s crazy to think that this all started because well...you drowned me.”

Jongin groans. “How many times am I going to keep apologizing for that?!”

Kyungsoo gives him a quick kiss. “Forever, surfer boy.”


End file.
